Run Lance Run"
by Ryoken1
Summary: Lance has three hours to get Kitty a bithday present and to arrive at her party. Too bad the rest of the brotherhood know about this.


X-men: Evolution : "Run , Lance , Run" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.(Drink brands included).  
  
The Brotherhood`s House , 11:00 AM , saturday :  
  
HOLY SHIT! I OVERSLEPT!- Lance screamed as he opened hi room`s door with a kick , he started to run frenetically throught the whole house , as he washed his teeth , eated breakfast and got himself dress and cleaned , all at the same time.  
  
Yo , whats his hurry?-Tood asked to Pietro , who was eating his 12th bowl of cereals at superspeed.  
  
How will i know?- Pietro responded.  
  
Yeah , since he`s dating dat Kitty , his mind is pretty messed up- Tabitha added from the living room.  
  
Yeah , Lance`s got it bad- Fred replied from the kitchen.  
  
Lance went throught the whole house like he was in an adrenaline rush.  
  
Okay , bye , ill wont be here for dinner!- he exclaimed as he slammed the door on his way out and got into his jeep.  
  
  
  
The whole brotherhood was in silence.  
  
Then , when they were sure he was gonne , the all rushed to his room.  
  
After a quick search , Tabitha founded what they were searching for....  
  
It was a little note , with a few words in it  
  
A few words that meaned a lot:  
  
"Kitty`s birthday on saturday , 2:30 pm at x-geek mansion. , buy present at the megamall"  
  
They all smiled as they looked at each other , and in two seconds , Operation:Breakup had begun.  
  
The Institute , 11:00 AM , saturday:  
  
Everyone was busy preparing Kitty`s birthday party , Kurt putted ribbons and ballons on the ceilings and doors , while Jean , Evan , Ororo and the New Mutants were busy making the food and cake in the kitchen.  
  
So , were`s our birthday girl?-Xavier asked as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Rogue took her to the Mall a while ago- Jean responded.  
  
The`ll be back in time , Charles- Ororo added.  
  
Im still not sure if it is a good idea to have Alvers here , Professor- Scott said as he entered the kitchen , - but since hes coming alone , i think they will be no trouble today.  
  
Little did Cyclops know how wrong he was about that.  
  
  
  
The Bayville Megamall , 12.30 PM:  
  
Lance was on the edge of desperation.  
  
He had looked at every store , and he just couldnt find the perfect gift for Kitty.  
  
Then we saw them .  
  
It was a pair of golden earings , wich were just the same Kitty once stopped to look at their first date together.  
  
Lance entered the store and buyed them instantly .  
  
Well , say hello to eating at the cafeteria , -he thought , as well as goodbye to every other hobby and food he liked for three months.  
  
The thought of all the sacrifices he will have to make for a time were gone instantly when he thought of Kitty`s face as he opened the present.  
  
That thought was gone instantly when the present disappeared from his hand in a white blur.  
  
-Looking for this?- Pietro taunted him as he was sitting in a near bench , the present in his hands.  
  
Gimme that back now , Pietro – Lance said , his voice filled with hate ,- Im warning you...  
  
First you`l have to catch me!- Pietro yelled as he dissapeared in a burst of speed , laughing insanely.  
  
Lance concentrated , and a huge wall of debris lifted fom the mall`s floor.  
  
THUDD! – the sound of Pietro crashing against the wall filled the place.  
  
Yess!- Lance exclaimed as the present landed in his hands again..  
  
Hey , heads up , loverboy.- the voice of Tabitha reached Lance , as did one of her timebombs.  
  
BOOOM! – it exploded , as Lance was thrown back by the explosion. Hitting a nearby wall.  
  
Ill take that , Rocky , - Tabitha said as she took the present from Lance`s hands.  
  
Well time for you to sleep , Lancey – Tabitha said as she readied another timebomb , for the finish touch.  
  
No if i have to say something about that , you psycho bimbo!- Lance screamed as he made the floor behind Tabitha`s feet shake.  
  
Oh shit no! – she screamed as her timebomb felled right by her feet.  
  
BOOOOOM! – the explosion echoed throught the mall as Tabitha landed on the top of a nearby pretzel cart , crashing it.  
  
Lance grabbed his present from the wreckage and started running towards the exit.  
  
Suddenly a huge shadow was over him , as Fred had just jumped from the floor above.  
  
Lance jumped to a side , evading him....  
  
Oh , Crap! , i knew this was a bad plan!- Fred screamed.  
  
CRASH! – BOOM – BOOM- BOOM- BOOM- BOOOM- BOOOM;-THUDD!!!!!  
  
The sound of Fred hitting the ground , going throught the floor of two fllors and another two of the mall`s underground parking were hear in a three mile radius , as the whole building trembled with the sound and force of Fred hitting the basement of the place.  
  
Well , i guess im clear now , - Lance thought,- when Todd`s tongue snapped the present from his hands again..  
  
Give me that back! – he screamed as he chased Todd all over the place.  
  
With a quick tremor , Lance was able to knock Todd of a wall , making him land over one of the food court`s tables.  
  
The present , however , got l oose of Todd`s hands in midair , and was flying throught the air as Lance chased it from beneath.  
  
Lance jumped , and caught the present before it hitted the ground.  
  
To bad that Lance had just jumped off the third floor , and was now in his way to the pond in the middle of the mall.  
  
Oh shit! – he screamed as he falled , to his death.  
  
He kept his calm , concentrated on the pool of water beneath him and...  
  
FWOOOSSSSHHHH!.  
  
A tidal burst of water knocked Lance of course , and he landed in the floor safely , but completely wet.  
  
Lance got up as he could , and walked througth the exit , with smile of victory on his face.  
  
  
  
The Institute , 2:25 PM , saturday:  
  
Rogue and Kitty were explaining to everyone the whole scene , and how they saw Lance`s stunts and use of his powers as he tried to evade the Brotherhood.  
  
Well , i have to admit he has guts – Scott said.  
  
Yeah , he does –Kitty said , as she waited for him to arrive.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Lance stood in front of the institute`s gates , as he entered the mansion with a battered , dirty and wet present , thinking only of how all his problems and pain wold be justified as Kitty saw the earings...  
  
He took a step foward and...  
  
  
  
Kitty was worried , Lance was late , and she was hopping nothing bad had happened to him.  
  
Suddenly a a sound that resembled a warfield was hear all over the area...  
  
Holy Crap!- Logan exclaimed .. – I forgot to turn off the security system.  
  
Then it all get quiet , as Lance emerged from a clud of dust , bruised , covered in dirt and with a few cuts , but still holding a little package in his hand.  
  
  
  
Oh my god! , - Kitty screamed as she got in front of him - are you okay?  
  
Yeah , nothing the Avalanche cant handle, oh , heres your present.- he said almost without a voice.  
  
She took the little package in her hands and opened it..  
  
Oh my god ¡- she said as she hugged him - you remembered!.  
  
Then she kissed him , a kiss that whas interrupted by a little cracking sound.  
  
What was that? – she asked in surprise.  
  
Just one of my ribs - he said , smiling at her- Well , wheres the cakeee.....-  
  
Lance lost his grip on reality and faded out.  
  
He woke up on a white room , with Kitty sleeping on his lap.  
  
She was wearing the earings he just gived her.  
  
Happy Birthday , Kitty , - He said as he passed his hand over her head , and started thinking how this day was the greatest of his whole life.  
  
The end  
  
SOO... , liked it? , review it , so maybe ill continue it .  
  
Ryoken 


End file.
